Liam Imagines
by Wolflover1989
Summary: If you want a one shot with Liam well this is the place to be. CHapter one is up! Enjoy writing!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first one I wrote, with me in the story. The makeout-scene was written by a good friend of mine. Imthealphahearmeroar!**

**Sammie's pov:**

Today I was hanging out with my best friend Liam who happened to be my brothers beta, we have become close after I helped him learn some control. Scott wasn't too happy about our new friendship. he has always been protective of me. Anyhow, as time went on I have developed feelings for the new beta but have kept it a secret the only person who knew was Malia but today I decided to tell him when he came over. I got dressed into a pair of denim shorts along with a tank top, I threw my hair up into a messy bun and went to go my phone because it went off.

_Hey Sam, it's Liam I'm on my way over :)_

**_Okay, see you in a few :)_**

I was starting to lose my confidence but I knew I had to get this out, it was eating me up inside all I had to look forward was rejection. I heard a knock on the door and I reopened it revealing Liam.

"Hey come on in." I said, stepping aside.

He came in and put his hoodie on the couch as he sit down.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"How about we play some video games." I suggested.

"Why, so I can kick your ass again." He said, laughing.

"No, I'm going to defeat you today, I've played with Stiles." I said, and Liam got a jealous look on his face.

"What was that look for?" I pointed out.

"N-nothing." He stuttered and went to set the game up.

I knew it he didn't feel the same way as I did.

We started playing the game Need for Speed and I was winning until I decide to crash into the pole that was in front of me.

"Ha-ha way to go." Liam said, laughing. I just loved his smile.

"No fair, you're a werewolf." I whined.

"Well I can't help that." He said, shaking his head.

W continued to play a few more rounds of that but I was getting bored so we decided to watch a movie.

"What movie are we watching Sam?" Liam asked, getting comfortable on the couch.

"How about Divergent?" I asked, holding the movie up.

"Sure, I haven't seen that and Shailene Woodley is hot." He said, as a tinge of jealousy shot through me.

"And Theo James is hot." I shot back.

"Before we start the movie, do you want a soda?" I asked

"Sure, I will have a 7 up." He replied, getting comfortable.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two sodas from the fridge and went back into the living room. I sat back watched as the credits rolled onto the screen.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Liam asked, curiously.

"N-nothing I'm fine." I lied.

"Sam, I know you're lying, werewolf remember?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"Lets just watch the movie." I said, and he let it go for now.

We were halfway through the movie already and I was still thinking if I should tell Liam how I feel. He looked spaced out but I didn't think much of it.

"Sam, are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"Yes, for the millionth time." I said, getting defensive.

Before he said anything I took the movie out because it was finally over.

"Want to play another game of Need for Speed?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, with a shrug.

I set the game system back up but he was the only one that was going to play. "I'll just watch you this time." I said, handing him the controller as he nodded.

Liam's hands were state of the art. Every time I looked at them, I got butterflies in my belly. The long fingers, shifting tendons under the skin, knuckles that flexed when he pressed down on the controller buttons. His hands drove me crazy. Instead of focusing my full attention on the game, my eyes always seemed to drift down to his hands manning the controller. If only he knew the real reason I sucked epically at beating him at Need For Speed. He'd probably laugh at me. But he did know now. He hadn't laughed, not even a chuckle.

Instead he'd looked right into my soul, his piercing gaze alight with.. fire? I'd never seen blue eyes look so fiery. Yet his did. Like that experiment we did at school that turned fire into many colours. His eyes were like... like pits of icy... icy...

"Why are you looking at me like that Liam?" I asked, blushing.

Out of nowhere Liam kissed me right on the lips and when he kissed me, my heart fluttered, my eyes closed, and my lips opened on a gasp. Those hands, hands I'd imagined touching me, knuckles skimming over my arms, raising goosebumps, fingers gripping my waist, gentle and guiding. They were actually on me. They were doing what I'd imagined, but even more. His fingers cradled my jaw, pad of his thumb stroking my cheek as his lips butted softly against mine, caressing them with his own. It was magical. Like a fairytale prince and princess kiss. But we weren't anything like that. Not royalty. Just friends. Best friends. Maybe not so any more, though. Boyfriend and girlfriend? No. We were... we were us. Liam and Sam. Just us. And honestly, that's all I ever wanted us to be. but I wanted more. He pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes his eyes glowing a Golden-Brown.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, not that I didn't like it.

"Because Sam, I've wanted to do that forever now." He replied, truthfully.

"Me too, I've had a crush on you since I seen you on the Lacrosse field." I answered, blushing.

"I liked you since then to, why didn't you say anything?" He asked, curiously as he scooted closer to me.

"Because I thought you would never feel the same way."

"Well now you know how I feel." He said, and brought our lips together.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I granted him access. He explored my mouth as I crawled into his lap, brushing my hands through his soft brown hair. He kissed along my jaw bringing his mouth down to my neck sucking on the exposed skin, leaving a mark.

"Are you trying to mark me?" I asked, lifting my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, I want people to know your mine." He said, honestly.

We continued our hot make-out session but was rudely interrupted when Scott came barging in the house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott asked, upset.

"Nothing, Scott." I said, pissed that he walked in.

"It looked like something when I just walked in here." He said, his eyes glowing red.

"Scott listen I like Liam and he likes me don't ruin it for me." I spoke softly.

"Sam, it's not that I don't like him it's just you know I'm protective of you with any guy your my baby sister." He said, as he sat next to Liam.

"Scott, I can take care of myself and when you can't protect me Liam can when he's around." I pointed out.

Scott sighed, "Well Liam I don't care that you two start dating but you better not hurt her." He said, and went upstairs to get something and then left to go with Kira.

"Well were alone now, sorry about him." I said, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, he's just looking out for you." He said.

"So to make things official will you be my girlfriend?" Liam asked.

"I thought you would never ask." I said, and kissed him.

The rest of the day we spent time playing video games, Cuddling on the couch and watching movies but he had to leave because we have school tomorrow.

"Liam one question before you leave, why did your eyes turn a golden-color after we kissed?" I asked, amusingly.

"Because I was turned on Sam." Liam expressed, embarrassed.

"I know, I just wanted you to say it." I said, smugly.

"Very funny, goodnight Sam." He said.

"Goodnight, Liam." I gave him a hug.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**THE END!**

**let me know if you want a Liam one shot of your own. What i need is:**

**plot:**

**werewolf/human:**

**Your name, age: **

**description**** of yourself.**


	2. JenLiam

**words: 1,123**

**This Liam imagine was requested by larryniamzayn Hope you like it!**

**Jen's pov:**

Today was another boring school day but thank god it was Friday. Some of my friends and I were going bowling and one of those friends happen to be my crush Liam Dunbar, I have liked him for the past two-years and he doesn't know a thing except for Stiles' girlfriend Malia, who happens to be my best friend. Anyways the bell rungm which we got to go home.

"Hey Malia, is Stiles still taking us home?" I asked, slipping my bag over my shoulder.

"No, he has detention with Harris again." Malia said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, lets see if we can hitch a ride with Liam." I said.

We walked up to Liam who was standing at his locker talking to Mason.

"Hey Jen, what can I help you with?" Liam asked.

"Stiles got detention again so I was wondering if you could take Malia and I home?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." He replied, sticking the rest of his books into the locker.

"Okay." I replied back.

"Mason, I will see you at bowling tonight, are you bringing Brett?" Liam asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't gotten back to me." He responded sadly.

"I'm sure he will show up." I told him reassuringly.

Mason just nodded and we left after that. Malia got dropped off at Peters and Liam dropped me off at my home.

"So are you coming tonight?" Liam asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, my mother is lending me her car." I replied.

"Okay, be there by 8." he said, showing that perfect smile of his.

"Alright." I said, and got out of his car.

I went to the mailbox to to grab the mail and went inside, which I was all alone. I put my bag down my the kitchen table and went into the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

I went into the living room and decided to watch whatever that was playing on the television. I didn't have to leave for another three hours. Before I knew it I found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-Hours Later:<strong>

**7:00 p.m.**

I woke up and glanced over at the time, it read 7 pm I couldn't believe that i had fallen asleep, but it was from having to wake up early for school. I stretched as I sat up on the couch and I I realized I had to get ready for tonight. I went upstairs and went through my closet which took me about an half-hour to find something to wear, I decided on a pair of blue denim shorts, a white and pink tye-dye shirt. I braided my hair on the side and applied some eyeliner, mascara and a light eye-shadow to my eyes, I was satisfied with my look and it was 7:45, I grabbed my purse and was on my way down to the local bowling alley.I arrived five-minutes later.

"Hey Jen." Malia greeted me.

"Hey Mal, where is everyone else, it's almost 8." I replied, confused.

"Well Brett and Mason are on there way, Mason was ecstatic that he was coming." Malia said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, where is Liam?" I asked, as Malia smirked.

"Lover boy is over paying for our two lanes." She said.

"You know he doesn't like me like that." I said.

"You don't know that for sure." Malia pointed out.

I just sighed. Everyone finally arrived and we all got our shoes. The teams consisted of me, Malia, Liam and Allison. The other was Mason, Brett, Scott and Stiles.

"Prepare to lose." Stiles called out.

"Over my dead body, Stilinkski." Liam said, as he smiled. _Wow he has an amazing smile._ I thought to myself.

I was the first one up to bowl.

"Go Jen, you can do this." Liam called, excitedly.

I blushed. I threw the ball down the lane and Score! I got a strike.

"Nice job." Malia said, high-fiving me.

Malia went up next and got a spare. She pouted.

"It's okay Mal, you can get it next time." I reassured her.

Everyone went on our team, with Liam getting a strike and Allison getting one as well. Brett's Team was up next.

"Go Stiles!" Scott cheered for his best friend.

Stiles bowled and got a strike, I didn't realize Stiles was a good bowler. We all frowned at that. Everyone went on their team and we were now on frame 2 but I had to use the bathroom.

"Hey can we have a time out. I have to use the bathroom." I said, as everyone nodded.

I went into the restroom did my business, washed my hands and came out, But I was stopped by a guy with blonde hair and Green eyes, he was really hot but I wasn't interested.

"How about you and get out of here and go back to my place." He flirted.

"No thanks, I'm here with my friends, and I better get back." I said, trying to pass through.

"Your hot and all but I got to get back." I said.

"Fine, give me your number and I'll call you." He said, getting his cellphone out.

I punched my number back in and went back over to the group. I looked at Liam and his hands were ball into a fist and he was breathing heavy.

"Liam are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah." He spat.

"No he isn't he was jealous." Stiles blurted out laughing.

"L-Liam is that true?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I like you Jen, and it pissed me off when I seen that guy flirting with you, and when you gave him your number." He said, truthfully.

"Liam, I gave him a fake phone number, and I like you to." I said.

"Good, now that we cleared that up, can we get back to the game." Brett said, getting impatient.

"Yes, but first Jen will you be my girlfriend?" Liam asked.

"Yes, Liam I would love to be your girlfriend." I stated happily.

We continued to bowl and my team ended up winning. Everyone went home and I definitely went home with a smile on my face that night. When I reached home I climbed into bed, but when I almost was fast asleep my phone beeped, it was a text from Liam.

_Glad were finally dating, see you in school tomorrow. Liam xxooo_

_**Me too, see you tomorrow.-Jen xxooo**  
><em>

I fell asleep immediately after I texted him back.

THE END!


End file.
